Kissed By a Rose
by RoguePrinzess
Summary: Arthur and Gwen fall under a spell that was meant for someone else, and its effects have a ripple effect on those around them.
1. Chapter 1

**– Prologue –**

"_Are you sure it will work?"_

_The waifish boy shifted uneasily as he looked from side to side. He knew that no one came into his shop around this time, and no one could see them in this back room, but he couldn't help his nerves. The man before him grunted angrily beneath his dark cloak._

"_I've already told you, it's infallible. You simply have to follow my instructions." The man's deep voice seemed to rumble in the boy's bones as he spoke._

"_So, all I have to do is get Tara near this flower and she'll fall in love with me?" the boy asked, eyeing the vibrant bloom in the man's hand. The man let out a sigh, upset that he had to recant the instructions, yet again._

"_Listen closely boy, for I shan't say this again." The man barked. "The Venustas Flower is no ordinary plant. It only blooms once every three years, and its effects are very potent. When it opens, it will release an essence, that will cause any two near it to act on their hidden desires. The flower blooms at dawn for just a moment, and then the bloom will die. You must be sure that your lady love is near you when it opens and you're the first man she sees, or you may risk losing her affections to someone else. Do you understand?"_

_The boy looked at the flower hungrily, his mind racing with the possibilities. By tomorrow morning, the girl of his dreams, his sweet beautiful Tara could be his. He knew there was a great risk, for there was no doubt that this flower was magical. But Tara was worth it._

"_Alright, I'll take it." The boy said, handing over a small leather pouch that held all of his savings from the last few months._

_  
The man's sinister smile could be seen from the darkness of his hood as he clutched the bag from the boy. The boy cupped his hands to receive the delicate bloom as the man dispensed it._

"_The best of luck to you, friend." _

_The man's voice seemed to be fading as he spoke, and suddenly the room filled with a brisk wind that was so sharp it began hurling things about the room and the boy had to close his eyes and cover his face with his arm. After the room stilled he pulled his arm down, he found that he was alone in the room, still holding the closed flower in his hands._

"_Dristan! What's all that noise?"_

_Dristan's father's voice sounded into the back room, making him jump. He looked around the room frantically until he saw a small pouch, which he carefully put his new possession in. He then tucked the pouch under a bench in the back room before he headed back to the front of the shop. He would use the rest of the day to plan his new future – with Tara._

*~*~*~*~

"_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say,_

_You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain…_

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny"_

_- _Kissed by a Rose, Seal

*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Gwen walked at a leisurely pace, her basket of clothing resting between her arms in front of her while she kept her eyes on the dawning sky. She hadn't slept very well the night before. It had been months since her father's passing, and yet, she still felt uncomfortable in her own home. So instead of tossing and turning for hours, she opted to do some much needed spring cleaning.

Since it was so early, she took her time about walking towards the square; she knew that people would just be arriving. Dawn was her favorite time of day because the sky would shine with stars against the burning pink of the new sun. It always signaled a new beginning, and that's what Gwen needed – a fresh start. She was nearly twenty now, and she knew that most girls her age were looking to marriage and children. Gwen wondered if that was her fate as well.

With her father gone, she really had no one other than Morgana. But Morgana was of marrying age as well, and if she did decide to wed, Gwen would lose her too. But who would she marry? She wondered. Many of the young men in Camelot were not at all what Gwen would fancy; many far too irresponsible or careless for her tastes. The ones that seemed more stable were already betrothed.

Her mind then drifted to the men she had felt something for recently. She at first thought of Lancelot, the fearless champion that had ridden into Camelot months before with dreams of joining the court. He was handsome and brave, and seemed to have a genuine heart. Gwen was somewhat sure that if he had stayed, he may have tried to court her. But that wasn't really an option anymore, since he was gone, and likely wouldn't come back.

Gwen then thought of her dear Merlin. Sweet, courageous, awkward Merlin. A smile came to her face as she thought of her friend. He had a way of making her feel at ease; as though she could truly be herself around him, and she loved him for that. He always seemed to be genuinely interested in her and her thoughts and feelings, and that was a gift she treasured dearly. The idea of being more than friendly with Merlin had crossed her mind once or twice, particularly when he let his guard down and acted like the brave man he was. But the thoughts were always fleeting. She knew that she could love Merlin, and that they could be suitable mates, but she wasn't sure that there would be the spark that she so desired. That raw, unclouded yearning and need that a person felt when they were deeply, truly and irrevocably in love. That kind of love required passion; unbridled and laced with pure fire. The only person she knew that displayed those qualities was…

Again her mind drifted to the man she'd found herself dreaming more and more about. What had started out as innocent slowly turned into fantasies and longing. It had surprised her. She'd known him all of her life. She'd heard the women of Camelot fawning over his good-looks, brawn and hunting prowess. But she'd never been affected by it, after all, up until a few months ago, he was nothing more than an overgrown spoiled child. But he'd changed. Somewhere over the last little while, he'd grown into a man than she grew to admire, who she'd learned to trust, who she'd began to long for. The impossible. The one man in the kingdom she couldn't possibly have. The rugged, agile, thoughtful, sexy –

"AHHH!"

Gwen let out the yelp as her body jarred from the hit. She felt her balance going, so out of instinct she dropped the basket in her hands and started grabbing around her for support. Her hands found two – very muscular – arms and latched onto them tightly. She managed to regain her footing, and looked up through her tousled curls to see her rescuer.

"Arthur!" Gwen's voice came out as more of a whisper as she recognized the handsome face. His pouty lips quirked into a small smile as he pulled her upright.

"Good morning, Guinevere," he said with a laugh in his voice.

Gwen trembled slightly at hearing him say her name. He was the only one who ever called her by her full name, and he seemed to have a way of making it sound like an invitation to kiss him.

"Er – Good morning," she replied. She felt a small movement at her elbows, and then became frightening aware of the fact that she was still grasping onto Arthur's arms. Heat flushed to her cheeks as she released him, and she looked away nervously.

"I beg your pardon, sire," she said, as she smoothed her dress. Arthur's grin widened at seeing the pink in her cheeks. He was fairly sure she didn't realize just how pretty she was when she did that.

"A bit early to be walking into people, isn't it?" Arthur asked, Gwen smiled.

"I was just bringing some clothes to donate to the poor," Gwen said, glancing down to the overturned basket at her feet. "Mostly my father's old clothes…"

A wave of guilt flashed through Arthur as he saw her features sadden at her father's memory. He could live a thousand years and he'd never forgive himself for not keeping his mouth shut about that fateful night in his forge. He opened his mouth to apologize again, but Gwen's expression lightened.

"Most of it didn't fit him anymore anyways," she said with a nod. "He'd want them to go to good use."

"Of course," Arthur agreed, happy for the change of tone.

"So what brings his highness out so early this morning?" Gwen asked, trying to distract herself from how attractive Arthur was when he was pensive.

"Just some security business, really," Arthur said, glancing around the square. "There were reports that a wizard by the name of Morbius was seen in Camelot yesterday, so we were searching."

Gwen frowned at the recognition of his name. Morbius had been legendary in Camelot for his way with plants. He seemed to have an uncanny ability to manipulate magic with various plant life. In the beginning, he used it for good purposes. But as time went on, and his power increased, he started using it for sinister reasons. Uther had driven him out of Camelot even before he'd outlawed magic.

"Did you find him?" Gwen asked. Arthur shook his head.

"Nothing, though to be honest, I think it all may be rubbish." He replied. "People get paranoid whenever they see a dark cloak these days."

"All the same, you should be careful, sire," Gwen urged, genuinely worried. "Morbius was a very powerful enemy, and you've already had more brushes with death than I'm comfortable with."

Arthur's flirtatious smile returned and Gwen's heart skipped a beat.

"My health affects your comfort?" Arthur asked, finding himself happy at the thought. He saw Gwen's adorable blush again as her eyes widened.

"No! – Well, I mean yes – that is, us…Camelot as a whole are worried, you know, about you and your health. As our prince." Gwen stammered. Why oh why couldn't she control her mouth?

Arthur's grin persisted as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. He had noticed that Gwen babbled when she was nervous, and that she always seemed to get nervous whenever he flirted with her. This was a first, because up until recently, he couldn't recall Gwen ever reacting to him that way at all. He rather liked it.

"For the love of God, move!"

Dristan whispered into the air as he anxiously watched Prince Arthur and Morgana's handmaid chatting. He'd gotten up ridiculously early that morning to set his perfect plan in motion. Every morning, Tara would arrive at the market to help her mother set up her booth before she headed off to do her duties at the palace. There was an archway that led into the courtyard from the east that she had to walk through, so Dristan figured that it would be the perfect place to set his plan in motion.

He'd taken his precious flower and gently woven it into a string of ivy that grew along the wall of the archway. The plan was that he would wait until he saw Tara coming, and then purposefully bump into her, knocking over the vegatables she would inevitably have. In helping her pick them up, it would buy him enough time to make sure they were both near the flower when it opened and – voila! She'd be instantly in love with him. It was perfect! Flawless!

At least it was until stupid Arthur Pendragon had to run into that servant girl RIGHT in his archway. The collision had happened minutes ago, and yet they were still standing there talking! It made no sense, what could they possibly have to talk about? Dristan wondered. And why in heaven's name couldn't they discuss it _away_ from his archway?

He glanced around him nervously before looking up at the sky. Dawn was inevitably around the corner, and he wasn't where he was supposed to be. The flower would bloom soon, he had to get those two out of the archway. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to think of way to do that, because just then he heard the voice that made his heart flutter and his throat dry. His head swung around to the sound, and his eyes quickly found the source. Tara was ascending the small path that led to the square, talking animatedly to one of the other servants she worked with.

Dristan sighed as he took in her silky brown hair, her creamy skin and her bright smile. How he loved her. And soon she would love him…if he could get Arthur rudding Pendragon out of that archway! He looked back to Arthur and the servant girl, and noticed that neither looked remotely close to moving. He needed an alternate plan. Then it hit him. Morbius had told him that he and Tara only had to be _near_ the bloom to receive its effects. Perhaps he wouldn't necessarily need Arthur to move, if he could just get close enough the flower with Tara…

"Tara!" Dristan called out to her as he took hurried steps in her direction.

Tara looked up to the call, and rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. Silly Dristan, the shopkeeper's boy. Tara's friend giggled silently at her side as the watched the gangly, ginger haired boy lope up to them, a goofy smile on his face. Tara refused to slow her pace as Dristan reached them, she had no desire to talk to him.

"Good morning, Tara," Dristan panted as he reached her. He noted that she hadn't slowed for him, so he quickly moved to her side to keep up with her. "How are you today?"

Tara resisted another eyeroll.

"I'm fine, Dristan." She replied flatly, hoping he'd take the hint and leave her be.

"Good! That's good. You look lovely." Dristan said with a shy smile. Tara let out a sigh. Apparently the boy was a bit daft.

"A bit early for you, isn't it Dristan?" Tara asked, ignoring his compliment. Dristan shrugged as he glanced at the archway quickly.

"Not really. Just thought I'd take a little time to practice the old swordplay, you know, keep fit." He answered casually.

Of course, it was a bold-faced lie. Dristan had no skill at all in swordsmanship; despite his tall frame, he wasn't very musclular at all, and swords were quite heavy. But Dristan knew that Tara tended to fancy the brawnier men of Camelot, and he couldn't help but try and compete. Tara let out a dry laugh as she finally looked at Dristan.

"You?" she asked incredulously. "You were fencing this morning?" Dristan nodded. She snorted again. "Really? Well then where is your sword?" She looked Dristan up and down for added effect.

_Drat!_ Dristan thought. Of course he would have forgotten that minor detail in his lie. Thank goodness he didn't have to worry about that much longer. Soon enough, Tara would be hanging off of his every word.

"Oh my god, it's him!"

Tara's excited voice tore Dristan from his thoughts. He followed her excited gaze to see who she was talking about, and felt his jealousy rise. She was referring to none other than Mr. Block-my-archway Pendragon. He heard the two girls squeal to one another as they got closer.

"Can you even believe how handsome he is?" Tara gushed. The girl beside her shook her head. "I can't wait until it's my turn to tend to his quarters. I hear he's adorable when he sleeps."

That was it, Dristan thought. He had to end this now. He would go over there and find a way to shoo Arthur out of the way.

"He shouldn't be blocking the arch like that, with your hands full. I'd better go ask him to move so you girls can get through." Dristan muttered as he started away.

"No, Dristan, don't!" Tara's frantic voice caused him to halt slighlty. "He's the prince! You don't just tell the prince to move!"

But Dristan's eyes had gone from the sky to the flower, and he noticed a faint green light shining from it as its petals started to twitch. It was going to open! He had to get there and get Arthur and that girl out of the way quickly. He started towards them again with a hurried pace, and Tara's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do. She shoved her basket of food into her friend's arms and started after him.

She caught up with him when he was just a few steps from where Arthur was standing and grabbed his arm roughly.

"Don't you dare!" Tara hissed at him. "Look! He's helping Gwen gather her things. I'll go and give them a hand and I'm sure they'll move. Don't you embarrass me!"

She then started off towards them before Dristan could stop her. He watched as she stooped down to assist Gwen and Arthur replace the clothes into a basket, and then his eyes went to the bloom again. The petals were still quivering and it seemed the green light was getting a bit brighter.

Dristan walked up to the three and began to stoop down so that he could help move the stupid clothes that were about to foil his plan. But a sharp look from Tara made him freeze.

"We have all the help we need, Dristan." Tara said coldly. "Why don't you go fetch my basket for me while we finish up?"

It wasn't a request. Dristan knew that if he didn't do what she asked, it would cause a scene. Perhaps he could go get it and rush back before it was too late. He grunted to himself before turning and jogging back to where the other servant girl stood with the basket.

"You really didn't have to do this," Gwen commented as Arthur placed the last item of clothing into her basket.

"Well, if I hadn't been in your way, you wouldn't have dropped it," Arthur reasoned. Gwen gave him a knowing glare.

"If I hadn't been walking with my head in the sky, I would have seen you." She countered. Arthur shrugged.

"Well, it's no matter now, it's done." He answered. Gwen went to argue, but he tilted his head and added. "_Guinevere…_"

There it was again. That sweet, head-spinning way that he said her name. Gwen bit her lip against the flutter it put in her stomach. She knew that tone meant that the argument was over. Not that she minded.

"Sorry sire," Gwen finally managed to say once she was sure she could control her tongue. Arthur smiled at her. "Well, I should get these to the…hmmm…that's…that smell is lovely…"

Gwen sniffed at the air as a sweet, delicate scent enveloped her. The instant she breathed more in, she felt relaxed, and closed her eyes. It was then that Arthur too picked up the smell, and he inhaled deeply as his eyes closed as well.

"Yes…" he mumbled. "It is…wonderful."

"So sweet," Tara added, as she turned her nose towards the scent.

Dristan had just reached the top of the pathway when his mouth fell open in horror. The bloom was open. Wide open. And he could see a light, green mist flowing from it…and completely surrounding Prince Arthur, Gwen and…Tara! He started towards the archway at top speed. He had to be there when she opened her eyes. He had to be the first one she saw…

He stopped dead in his tracks when Tara opened her eyes. They were fixed on Arthur, but that wasn't what stopped him. Her eyes were glowing a bright green – the same way the bloom had been before it opened. She seemed to be blinded by it somehow despite her focus on Arthur. Dristan looked at Arthur and Gwen as well as they opened their eyes. They both looked at one another, their eyes the same glowing green. What had happened? Dristan wondered.

He sank against the wall of the archway as the heavier question hit him. What had _he_ done?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Merlin clutched his shoulder that was nearly torn off by the boy who ran past – and nearly into him. He glanced back at the offender, but only saw a mass of limbs and red hair disappearing. _Idiot_, Merlin thought as he continued walking. He spotted Arthur, standing with Gwen not far from him. Merlin trotted up to them, a smile forming on his face.

"Hello, Gwen," Merlin said cheerfully as he approached. She didn't acknowledge him, and Merlin noticed that her eyes were fixed on Arthur. Merlin followed her gaze, to see that Arthur was staring back just as intently. Neither was speaking, and Merlin started to feel awkward.

"Erm…Arthur? Your breakfast is ready," Merlin said, hoping to break the strange mood. Arthur only blinked, his eyes still locked on Gwen. His lips lifted slightly in the corners, giving him a dreamy look. Merlin stuck his hand out in front of Arthur and waved.

"Hello? Did you hear me?" Merlin asked. He started snapping his fingers as he waved.

"Hmm? What is it, Merlin?" Arthur's voice was distracted.

"I said that your breakfast is ready, sire," Merlin said again slowly. "Your father is waiting on you, and I'd rather not spend the day in the stocks for him thinking I didn't relay the message."

"Fine," was all Arthur said with a vague nod, but made no attempt to move. Merlin rolled his eyes as he stood between Arthur and Gwen.

"Arthur! Look at me!" Merlin ordered, uncaring of his tone. Finally, Arthur's blue eyes lazily moved to Merlin.

"What? What is it?" Arthur asked again. This time his voice was laced with the annoyance that Merlin was used to.

"I told you already," Merlin emphasized. "Breakfast is waiting, as is your father. We have to go, _now_."

Merlin saw the understanding finally spread across Arthur's face as he nodded.

"Right, breakfast," Arthur said. He looked back to Gwen, and his hazy smile instantly reappeared. "Actually – would you like to join us for breakfast, Guinevere?"

A smile similar to Arthur's crossed Gwen's face.

"You have such a lovely voice, Arthur. Did you know that?" Gwen asked, her voice wistful. Arthur smile widened at this. Merlin's mouth dropped open.

What was going on? Ever since Arthur's run-in with the Questing Beast several weeks before, Merlin had noticed a change in the way Gwen and Arthur interacted. But this was a whole new level of strange. Merlin knew that there was no way that Uther would accept Gwen, a mere servant, at the breakfast table. Perhaps Arthur's judgment was off due to hunger. He thought quickly.

"What have you got there, Gwen?" Merlin asked, pointing to the basket she held. Gwen reluctantly looked to where Merlin was pointing.

"Oh, these are clothes for the poor," she said, shaking her head. How had she forgotten all about the basket? she wondered. "I…I should deliver these before Morgana rises."

"Good idea. We all know how touchy she can be in the morning," Merlin said, happy to for the easy diversion.

Gwen smiled weakly at Merlin before slowly turning and heading further into the square. Merlin noticed that her steps seemed slow and unsure, but decided to ignored it. He turned back to Arthur to find him staring after Gwen as though his favorite meal were being taken away.

"Arthur!" Merlin griped as he grabbed Arthur's face and pulled it in his direction. Arthur's eyes remained on Gwen until he was forced to look at Merlin.

"What?" Arthur asked through squished cheeks.

"Get a hold of yourself! People are watching." Merlin said in a loud whisper. "We have to go."

Again, Merlin noticed the haziness in Arthur's eyes clear. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Oh, right, breakfast." Arthur said with a slight shake of his head. His face then scrunched up irritably before gave Merlin a hard shove, knocking him off his feet. Merlin whimpered as his rear hit the hard ground. He looked up to see Arthur wiping his cheeks with his sleeves.

"And don't you ever put your grubby hands on my face again, or I'll have you in the stocks for a week!" Arthur added. Ah yes, Merlin thought. _This_ was the Arthur he knew. Merlin's arms went up to catch the sword that Arthur casually tossed at him.

"And my sword needs sharpening, and then you can tend to my quarters." Arthur amended.

"No please, sire! I'll do it!"

Both Merlin and Arthur turned to the excited voice behind them. A petite brunette that Merlin recognized as one of the castle servants was standing just a few steps from Arthur. Her hands were clasped together in pleading, her eyes wide. Arthur glanced at Merlin curiously, and Merlin shrugged as he got to his feet.

"You'll what, exactly?" Arthur asked. The brunette took a step closer.

"Tend to your chambers. I'll make sure they're perfect for you, sire" she said breathily. Arthur felt the need to take a step back at her intense stare.

"Well, I…appreciate your earnest, erm…?" Arthur began.

"Tara, my lord."

"Tara. But I'm sure you have other duties around the castle, and I don't want you to fall behind. Besides, that's what I've got Merlin for, incompetent as he may be."

Tara then turned and glared at Merlin so viciously that Merlin gulped.

"Um…actually sire," Merlin began. "There are several things that Gaius could really use my help with today, so if Tara here is willing to take some of my duties, I'd be quite grateful."

It was a lie, but there were several spells that Merlin was keen on practicing, so a little free time was always good. Arthur looked between Merlin and Tara for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," Arthur said flippantly, turning around.

"Oh, thank you sire! I promise, you won't regret this! It will be the best your chamber's have ever been!" Tara called after him, but Arthur continued walking.

Merlin eyed the girl strangely before starting after Arthur.

"You're lucky you didn't get in my way, Merlin." She spat. Merlin froze and turned to look at her, noticing the same venomous glare from before. But before he could address it, she spun and headed in the opposite direction. Merlin watched her for a moment before shaking his head.

"What a strange morning," Merlin whispered to himself.

"MERLIN!"

Merlin jumped slightly before running to catch up with Arthur.

~*~*~

"What do you think of this one?" Morgana held the light yellow material against her skin and looked at Gwen.

Gwen finished smoothing down Morgana's bed linens and glanced up. She smiled and nodded.

"It's beautiful," Gwen said, and then started to fluff the pillows. Morgana let out a frustrated sigh as the material dropped from her hands.

"You said that about the last three I've shown you," Morgana complained. Gwen chuckled.

"Well I'm sorry, but I really do think they're all beautiful. You always look lovely, Morgana, no matter what you wear."

Morgana frowned as she pulled at her hair in front of her mirror.

"I don't understand why I have to go to this stupid feast anyways," she muttered. "I'll be nothing more than decoration for Uther's guests. And worse, they're Viroconian."

Gwen laughed as she walked up to the table holding all of the fabrics.

"What's so wrong with Viroconian men?"

Morgana made a face.

"They're terrible, that's what! All a bunch of brooding bullies. And the way they treat their women? Ugh, they're disgusting." Morgana stated. "You're lucky you don't have to interact with them."

"Yes, lucky," Gwen said absently as she traced her fingers along a bolt of material. Morgana turned from the mirror to look at Gwen.

"You like that one?"Morgana asked of the blue fabric Gwen was touching. Gwen nodded.

"I love the colour," Gwen replied. "It reminds me of Arthur's eyes. Well, except for when he's upset. Then they get darker, a bit like the sea at night."

A small smile tugged at the edges of Morgana's lips as she stepped closer to Gwen.

"I had no idea you'd studied Arthur's eyes so closely," Morgana teased. "What else have you noticed about him?" Gwen's eyes took on a dreamy look.

"Not much, really. Though – do you find that his hair reminds you of ripened wheat? And it always looks so soft. Which is a bit of a contradiction considering how rugged he is." Gwen then giggled as she toyed with one of her curls. "He does fill out his armor rather nicely, doesn't he?"

Morgana's eyebrows rose before she burst into a fit of laughter. Gwen head shook slightly before focusing on Morgana.

"What?" Gwen asked, genuinely confused. Morgana took a gulping breath.

"I don't believe it," Morgana said between giggles. "You _fancy_ him."

"Fancy who?"

"Arthur, you silly girl."

Gwen's eyes widened as heat rushed to her cheeks. It wasn't true…was it? Gwen started to shake her head.

"Don't even try to deny it," Morgana ribbed. "It's written all over your face. How long has this been going on?"

Gwen turned away from Morgana and started wringing her hands nervously.

"It hasn't – I mean…I don't think…I should – You know, you really should pick something soon or the seamstress won't have time to put anything together." Gwen stuttered as she lunged for the pile of clothes that sat on a chair. Morgana laughed again as she watched Gwen.

"It's alright if you do like him Gwen," Morgana soothed. "There's nothing wrong with a harmless infatuation. Though I have to admit, I always thought you had a thing for Merlin."

"Merlin and I are just friends," Gwen said quickly.

"Obviously."

Morgana continued to eye Gwen with a knowing grin while Gwen fidgeted under her gaze. Finally, Morgana picked up the blue fabric.

"I'll wear this one, in honor of Arthur's eyes," Morgana said, batting her eyelashes. Gwen couldn't help but laugh. "And you can wear the red of Camelot. It always looks nice against your skin."

Gwen smiled as she thought of that. Morgana chuckled again as she placed the bolt of material in Gwen's hands, before placing her hands on Gwen's shoulders. At that moment, Morgana felt a strange dizzying sensation come over her causing her to sway.

"Morgana?" Gwen said with concern. "Are you alright?"

Morgana closed her eyes against the spinning sensation as she tried to steady herself. Gwen eased her into a chair, dropping the fabric as she did so.

"Morgana?" Gwen asked again. Morgana let out a small sigh as she shook her head.

"I'm fine, Gwen," she said quietly. She opened her eyes slowly as Gwen leaned over to pick up the dropped fabric,

Gwen didn't notice the green light that flashed through Morgana's eyes before she closed them again.

~*~*~*

Merlin felt his entire body tremble under the force of the sword hitting his shield. He'd hardly recovered from it when another came, just as forcefully. He turned slightly when he saw Arthur's arm come at him from his left, and managed to shift his shield over his shoulder as Arthur sent another blow with his sword to his right. This one was so hard that Merlin fell backwards, cradling himself under the shield as he waited for another hit. But it didn't come. He peeked out from behind the shield to see Arthur standing over him, panting heavily as he extended a hand to him. Merlin tentatively took it and let Arthur help him to his feet.

"Sorry about that," Arthur said between breaths. "I guess I got carried away."

Merlin rubbed his shoulder as he let the shield drop to the ground.

"I'll say," Merlin agreed. "Everything alright?"

Arthur walked over to a table nearby and grabbed the ladle from the water bucket.

"It's just…this stupid feast tonight," Arthur muttered before swallowing the contents of the ladle.

"The one for the Viroconians?" Merlin asked, taking a ladle for himself. Arthur shook his head at Merlin with irritation.

"No, the other feast my father's holding tonight, in honor of your stupidity!" Arthur griped. "Of course that one. It's completely unnecessary,"

Merlin swallowed another ladle of water before wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Why? I thought your father said it was to maintain good relations with them? That's a good thing isn't it?" Merlin asked.

"Good relations?" Arthur scoffed. "My father's never given a flying fig about his relationships with other kingdoms. What he wants is a bigger army to help him with his war against magic."

Merlin's jaw clenched in his effort to bridle his tongue. It seemed that Uther couldn'tjust be satisfied with snuffing out nearly all the magic in Camelot, despite the pain that had already caused.

"And what does your father hope to accomplish by having the Viroconians join us?" Merlin asked. Arthur shrugged.

"Who knows?" Arthur grumbled. "Their army is nothing more than a bunch of mindless brutes."

"But I thought strength was a good thing to have as a warrior?" Merlin mused.

"Strength is only as good as the person that wields it," Arthur informed. "Too much power in the wrong hands is like giving a child a bludgeon." Arthur then grinned. "Or worse, giving you a sword."

"You're so funny, your highness," Merlin deadpanned, wiping his sweaty brow. "Well, if you're this enthusiastic about the feast, I can only imagine how Morgana feels about it. Knowing your father, he'll expect Morgana to be charming company for our guests."

Arthur chuckled at this as he sat on the wooden table.

"Well, if it brings Morgana some discomfort, then maybe there is a bright side after all." Arthur quipped. Merlin frowned at him.

"Are you still upset with her?"

"She challenged my father outright and had herself jailed for it," Arthur stated. "And what's more is that she hasn't had a pleasant thing to say about him since."

"I know," Merlin said quietly. "But you know she only did that because she was upset about Gwen."

Arthur's face softened at the mention of Gwen's name.

"I realize that." Arthur let out a deep sigh. "But why can't she be more like Guinevere? Guinevere's been more than forgiving about it all. And she's kind. And thoughtful. And…sweet really. And she looks really pretty in red."

Merlin stopped fidgeting with the strap on his padding to look at Arthur.

"What?" he asked, but Arthur continued on as if Merlin hadn't spoken.

"I know that the servant's colors are mustard, and that looks just fine on her, kind of like she's wrapped in sunlight. But when she wears the red of Camelot, it's…remarkable, just like her. She's remarkable, don't you think?"

Merlin blinked at Arthur for a moment, waiting for him to start laughing. He didn't.

"Alright, that's it." Merlin said, folding his arms. "What's this all about? You've been acting strangely since this morning."

Arthur looked at him blankly.

"What do you mean?"

"Gwen!" Merlin squeaked. "You've never talked this much about her in as long as I've known you."

"Really?" Arthur asked. "That's strange."

"Yes, it is," Merlin agreed. "So why don't you tell me what's happening? You don't…do you fancy her or something?"

Arthur stared at Merlin intensely for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"Or something." Arthur answered sarcastically. "Like my idiot servant concocting stories to divert from how terrible he _still_ is in combat."

Merlin gave Arthur a poisonous glare before pulling the padding off of his arm. Arthur threw his glove at him playfully as he glanced up at the movement he saw in the corner of his eye. He looked up to see Gwen, standing on the balcony outside of Morgana's room, shaking out a small carpet. The light from the sun was glinting off of her dark curls, giving them a golden tint.

It seemed to Arthur as though everything slowed down as he watched Gwen do the mundane task. He noted how graceful her movements were, and the way she tossed her head back when an unruly lock of her hair fell into her eyes. She leaned over the edge of the balcony to beat the rug, and her eyes met his. Arthur felt his heart speed up almost instantly as he took in her soft brown eyes that seemed to warm as they looked at him. He felt a smile cross his face, and she smiled in return.

Arthur was vaguely aware of his name being called, but it was like a buzzing in his ear; nothing nearly as important as the beauty in front of him. He ignored it. He needed to get closer to her, to _his_ Guinevere. Yes, that's what she was. His. He shrugged off the impediment on his arm and started forward, but felt the tug on his arm again.

"Arthur! Where are you going?"

"To Guinevere," Arthur answered flatly. Merlin looked up to where Arthur was staring and then ran up to him again.

"Arthur? What's going on with you? You can't go to Gwen now, we've still got practice! Arthur – stop!"

Merlin pulled again on Arthur's arm, this time with all of his weight. Arthur finally turned to him, and Merlin staggered back as he saw the green light shine at him from Arthur's eyes. The light distracted him and he wasn't prepared for the hard shove Arthur gave him, sending him into the archery dummy behind him. It knocked the wind out of Merlin, and he slouched to the ground.

"Don't ever try to stand between me and Guinevere again, Merlin." Arthur's words dripped with malice before he turned and continued on his way, leaving Merlin to catch his breath.

~*~*~*

Dristan watched Tara as she placed the folded garments into a basket at her feet. She pulled up a white shirt and looked at it intensely, before bringing it to her nose and inhaling deeply. Dristan's fists clenched as he realized it was likely one of Arthur's shirts. This wasn't going to do at all.

He looked down the corridor to his left to be sure there were no guards before he tip-toed over to Tara. She seemed oblivious to him until he was right beside her.

"Dristan!" she hissed as she dropped the shirt. "What are you doing in here?"

"I came to see you," Dristan said, trying his best to sound calm. Tara grunted and resumed her folding.

"Well, I'm obviously working, Dristan," Tara said angrily. "So you should just go before one of the guards catches you."

Dristan leaned over, trying to catch Tara's eyes. He knew it was a long shot, but part of him hoped that maybe if she looked at him long enough, the flower's spell might still work with him.

"Listen, Tara, I need to talk to you – privately. Do you think you could meet me for lunch, in the square?" Dristan asked hopefully. Tara shook her head.

"I can't do that," she replied firmly. "I have to tend to Arthur's quarters today. It has to be perfect… just like him." She let out a sigh, and Dristan rolled his eyes.

"Tara, please!" Dristan begged. "I know what you're thinking, and it's not going to happen. Arthur is a prince! You're a servant and a commoner. He'll never see you as anything else."

"That's not true!" Tara hissed, her eyes fierce. "He and I belong together, do you understand? He belongs with me and I with him. He'll see that soon…I'll make him."

Dristan grunted loudly, pulling the basket of clothes away from her.

"No, he won't!" Dristan growled. "He'll never see you for who you really are! He'll never know how wonderful and smart and lovely you are, not like I do. Look, Tara…please-"

Dristan's words trailed off as Tara started to laugh at him. It started out as a giggle, but then graduated into a full blown cackle.

"You?" Tara said, her voice devoid of emotion. "Oh poor, pathetic, daft Dristan. You really think you know anything about me? That there's some kind of…future, for you and I?"

Dristan felt his heart tighten at the coldness in her eyes and words. They both turned when they heard heavy footsteps behind them, and Dristan drew against at the wall. A moment later, they saw Arthur enter the hallway, looking in both directions. Dristan's heart sped up as he thought he would be discovered, but Arthur then turned the other way. It was then that Dristan noticed that the handmaiden from that morning was standing at the other end of the hallway.

"What does he want with Gwen?" Tara muttered.

She had turned to look at Arthur now, both Dristan and her task forgotten. Dristan watched Arthur and Gwen for a moment before remembering why he was there. It was now or never, Dristan thought. He had to try.

"It doesn't matter," Dristan said, standing in front of Tara and blocking her view to Arthur. Tara dodged from side to side to try and look behind him, but he continued. "What does matter is – is how I feel about you. And if you'd just give me a chance – "

"A chance to what?" Tara said. Her eyes blazed with anger as she finally glared up at Dristan. "Marry me and make me the wretched wife of a miserable little shopkeeper? "

Dristan drew back from her, stung by her words.

"You, Dristan, are nothing more than a sad little boy who'll never amount to anything." Tara continued. "Arthur Pendragon is ten times the man you'll ever be, and the _only_ man worthy of my affections! Now for both our sakes, will you please stop wasting our time and just leave me alone!"

Dristan was speechless. He'd never known Tara to be capable of such cruelty, and wasn't quite sure he believed it.

"Now get out of my way, I have to talk to Arthur," Tara said, side-stepping him. Dristan's hurt quickly turned to anger at hearing this, and he reached out to grab Tara's arm. She wheeled around pushing at him to get away.

"Let me go!" she yelled, and Dristan's mouth dropped as he saw the same green glow from earlier that morning flash through her eyes again. He suddenly felt weak and dizzy, and his grip on Tara loosened. She took the opportunity to yank her arm free.

"No one will come between me and Arthur!" Tara threatened.

Dristan had closed his eyes to offset his dizziness. Tara said nothing of the green light that she saw in his eyes as he opened them to look on her. Before he could speak, she was already gone, stepping purposefully towards Arthur.

Dristan watched her as he felt his determination mount, fuelled by his anger. Only Tara mattered now.

"You're wrong Tara," Dristan said as he steadied himself against the wall. "It is that no one will stand between you and I." Dristan's eyes drifted back to Arthur, who seemed to be engrossed in conversation with Gwen. Dristan's eyes narrowed as his hands clenched into fists.

"Your days are numbered, Arthur Pendragon." Dristan promised, before stealing into the corridor to his left.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all of you that have been so sweet and generous with your comments, it's true, they really do encourage! This is so much fun for me to write, so I'm VERY glad that it's being enjoyed. Chapter 4 should be coming soon, and I'm hoping to wrap this up in another two to three chapters! Thanks again and please keep the comments coming! ~RP~**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

  
**

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice echoed through the hallways of the castle as he jogged in search of his friend. He turned down the wing where Morgana's room was and hurried to the door.

"Gwen? Are you in there?" Merlin called as he knocked on the door. He heard footsteps and a moment later was face-to-face with Morgana.

"Oh, it's you," Merlin said dejectedly. He peered over her shoulder looking for Gwen.

"Hello, _Merlin_,"

Merlin's eyes found Morgana's again slowly, feeling unnerved by her tone as she said his name. He found her to be smiling at him brightly. He smiled back.

"Erm…hi," Merlin replied. "Listen, have you seen Gwen or Arthur?"

Morgana took a step closer to Merlin, her eyes searching his face.

"I haven't seen Arthur at all today, and Gwen just left a little while ago…"she answered distantly. "Have your eyes always been this blue?"

Merlin's eyebrows knitted together. Morgana was now so close to him that he could feel her breath on his face. The look in her eyes made him feel nervous and shy all at once.

"Are you…are you feeling alright, Morgana?" Merlin asked, taking a small step back. Morgana closed the distance as she nodded.

"Never felt better," she said. Her hand came up to Merlin's chin and she rubbed at a streak of dirt there. "Sparring with Arthur again? I do hope he wasn't too rough with you."

Merlin swallowed thickly. He'd never been oblivious to how beautiful Morgana was, but with her closeness now and her touch, he found it very hard to think clearly. She'd never paid him this kind of attention before, and it was both flattering and scary at the same time.

"I…um…I should go," Merlin mumbled, his voice cracking as Morgana's hand slipped to his neck.

"But why?" Morgana asked, her voice huskier than before. "I'm sure I can find much more…interesting tasks for you to do here."

Merlin's cheeks felt as though they were on fire as he took another step backwards towards the door.

"I-I can't stay... I'm…I was doing…something…" For the life of him, Merlin couldn't remember why he'd come to this room in the first place. Morgana stepped towards him again, her eyes set in determination.

"Whatever it was can wait, Merlin." She stated. "But I can't."

"Arthur!" Merlin nearly shouted. "I have to find him – he's acting strangely. Have you noticed that Gwen is acting strangely as well?"

Morgana gave an exasperated sigh as she closed in on Merlin again.

"I really don't want to talk about Arthur or Gwen," Morgana said. She grabbed the sides of Merlin's shirt and pulled him closer. "In fact, I don't really want to talk at all."

Merlin's eyes went wide as he realized Morgana's meaning. His lips were inches from hers when he finally remembered how to move and pulled her wrists away from him. He darted back through the door, spun on his heels and started running down the hallway.

"Merlin!" Morgana screamed after him, running into the corridor. "Merlin, you come back here!"

Merlin didn't slow, and soon disappeared around a corner. Morgana face went into a deep scowl as she folded her arms.

"You can run, Merlin." Morgana whispered. "But you can't hide."

A devilish smile crossed her face as Morgana headed back into her room.

*~*~*~

A long sigh escaped Gwen's lips as she stared at the perfect man before her. How long she'd been around Arthur, and never noticed the exquisiteness he possessed? She closed her eyes when she felt his finger graze her temple.

"I saw you at the window…and I just had to come," Arthur said softly, studying her face. Gwen smiled as she opened her eyes.

"I was hoping you would," she admitted. "Though if you hadn't, I would have come to you."

This brought a smile to Arthur's face. His hand fell to hers and he grasped it tightly.

"I…I can't seem to stop thinking about you," Arthur admitted. Gwen nodded vigorously.

"Nor I, you," she replied. "It's almost as though, it's all become so clear to me. How I feel about you, the fact that we-"

"Belong together," Arthur answered. "Yes, I feel the same. I can't believe it took me so long to see it." Arthur shook his head resolutely. "I must remedy this right away. You and I, we must be wed, immediately."

Gwen's eyes widened at this as she clasped her other hand over Arthur's.

"Oh, I want nothing more, my lord." She replied happily, but then her smile faded as she looked away. Arthur touched her chin and made her face him.

"What is it?"

Gwen sighed deeply.

"Your father," Gwen answered plainly. "Your father will never allow us to marry. He'd never let you marry below your class."

Arthur felt a pain in his chest as he realized Gwen was right. His father's attitude about marriage between classes was well known. He highly disapproved, and would sooner die than permit it with his only son. Arthur took in the sadness in Gwen's face, and felt his resolve strengthen.

"I'll find a way, Guinevere." Arthur promised. He leaned forward until his forehead touched hers. "I swear on my crown, I'll figure out a way. We'll be together, mark my words."

Gwen still had her doubts, but the fortitude in Arthur's words and voice did ease her mind. Her Arthur would make it alright. She smiled warmly as Arthur brought their clasped hands to his lips, kissing Gwen's fingers lightly. Neither saw the movement as Tara slipped behind a wall only steps away from them.

~*~*~*~

Gaius nearly yelped as the door to his chambers slammed against the wall. He dropped the glass tube he was holding and grimaced as it hit the floor with a crash. He looked up towards the door to see Merlin pushing it shut and inhaled sharply.

"Heaven's sake, Merlin!" Gaius chided. "Must you always make such a dramatic entrance? You nearly scared the wits out of me!"

Merlin rushed towards Gaius, his eyes flitting quickly to the mess on the floor.

"Oh, sorry," Merlin said distractedly. "Gaius, something strange is happening."

Gaius gave Merlin a wary eye as he walked over to the straw broom in the corner.

"It's called growing up, Merlin. Don't worry, you'll survive." Gaius said flatly. Merlin shook his head impatiently.

"No, not with me, with Arthur and Gwen!" Merlin clarified. "And possibly Morgana."

"This should be interesting," Gaius quipped as he brushed at the glass.

"Okay, so this morning, I go to tell Arthur that it's time for breakfast, and he and Gwen are just standing there, staring at each other." Merlin began as he paced the room. "It took everything short of me slapping him to get his attention."

Gaius grunted as he leaned over to sweep the mess onto a sheet of parchment.

"And?"

Merlin stopped pacing and looked at Gaius incredulously.

"Well – they weren't talking!" Merlin stated. "They were just staring at each other all…starry-eyed. It was strange."

Gaius stood up slowly and exhaled.

"Oh, I see." Was all Gaius said. Merlin raised his brows.

"You see what?"

"Well, it's obvious that there was some kind of strange magic afoot." Gaius said matter-of-factly. Merlin perked up at this and moved closer to his mentor.

"You think so too?" Merlin asked excitedly. "What do you think it is? Another sorcerer? Perhaps a curse?"

"Indeed," Gaius said. "The curse of youthful amorousness." Gaius then shoved the glass covered parchment into Merlin's hands. "Now go dispose of that and let me work."

Merlin grunted as he rolled his eyes.

"No, you don't understand, Gaius-"

"I understand perfectly," Gaius interjected. "It may come as a surprise to you, Merlin, but what you saw between Arthur and Gwen happens quite frequently between boys and girls their age. You may even experience that 'magic' yourself. And I'm afraid that there's no known cure."

Merlin groaned impatiently as he followed Gaius to another table.

"But it's more than that, Gaius!" Merlin urged. "You should have seen Arthur this afternoon. I tried to stop him from going to see Gwen, and he nearly clobbered me. And I swear I saw some sort of…flash in his eyes."

Gaius raised an unruly eyebrow.

"A flash?"

"Yes! Like a…greenish sort of light. It was just for a moment though," Merlin muttered. Gaius tilted his head.

"Did you see this flash before or after Arthur hit you?" Gaius asked. Merlin stared at him for a moment before making a face.

"He didn't hit me that hard, Gaius." Merlin carped. "I'm sure I saw it. And then there was Morgana! She-"

Merlin stopped abruptly as he recalled Morgana's hands on him and her close advances – and how he'd felt when she did them. He felt heat creep up to his cheeks and his ears burn despite himself. Gaius gave him an amused look.

"What did Morgana do?" he pressed. Merlin swallowed thickly and cleared his throat.

"Let's just say, she isn't herself either." Merlin hedged. He sighed deeply as he looked at the ceiling. "Do you know of any spells that make people think that they're in love with each other?"

Gaius stroked his chin thoughtfully as he considered.

"No, not really," he answered at length. "You see, magic doesn't have the power to create an emotion that isn't really there."

Merlin creased his brow.

"What do you mean?"

Gaius took a seat near the hearth.

"Magic has its limits when it comes to human emotions, Merlin. It cannot fabricate a feeling that isn't there, especially one as deep and complex as love. It can amplify that emotion, just as it can amplify anger or hatred, but it cannot create it."

Merlin chewed his lip as he contemplated Gaius' words.

"So what you're saying is…that if this spell is affecting Arthur and Gwen like this…they already had to have feelings for each other?"

Gaius nodded.

"More or less."

A dark expression then crept over Merlin's features.

"Who or what could cast a spell that could magnify these feelings?" Merlin asked. Gaius merely shrugged.

"It's hard to say," Gaius replied. "Magic like that requires a very strong wielder, and the strongest I ever knew was Nimueh. But even if she wasn't dead, this type of spell really wasn't her fashion."

Merlin nodded in agreement. It was times like this he missed having the Dragon's counsel. He likely knew exactly who'd cast the spell, and how to fix it. But Merlin would sooner swallow hot coals then ever turn to that traitorous reptile for help ever again. He would have to figure this one out himself, and he would before Arthur got himself into real trouble.

~*~*~*

"Yes, Merlin. Keep digging until you find what you seek."

Morbius' voice resounded through the hollow of the large cave. He hated this place; the emptiness and lack of herbal life made him feel uncomfortable. But it was where Nimueh's basin was, and he had to admit that it was one of the best magical creations he'd ever seen. All he had to do was chant a small incantation, and he could see just about anyone he wanted, no matter where they were.

He smiled at the rippling reflection of the young warlock that had done the impossible; the one who'd trapped Nimueh in the realm between this world and the next. The poor boy had no idea that Nimueh was not truly destroyed, but merely in a formless existence that hovered around the Isle of the Blessed. She'd called to Morbius shortly after Merlin had destroyed her body, and he'd promised to help her return. The fact that he would get the precious son of his long time nemesis, Uther, killed in the process was just a stroke of luck.

But things were moving too slowly. Morbius hadn't realized how naïve the warlock was in the ways of magic, so he would have to personally move things along.

"Time to pay a visit to my old friend," Morbius said on a laugh, and laughed even harder when Uther's stern face filled the basin before him.


	4. Chapter 4

It was utterly hopeless, Merlin thought as he closed his magic book. He'd searched it three times already, and nowhere had he seen anything that described what his friends were experiencing. He fell back onto the bed as he racked his brain again for any clues.

"Alright, Merlin, let's start from the top," Merlin muttered to himself.

He thought back to the beginning of the day. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary, and Arthur seemed to be normal earlier that morning. Then they'd had the unsucessful hunt for that wizard Morbius – Merlin sat bold upright.

"Morbius!" he whispered aloud. He bounded off his bed and out of his room to find Gaius, who was sipping some tea while reading. He walked over and sat across from him at the table.

"Merlin, I'm reading," Gaius said without looking up.

"Yes, I see that, but I need to ask you something, it's important." Merlin begged. Gaius knew from his young ward's tone that he'd have no peace until he heard him out. He closed his book and pushed it to the side before focusing on Merlin.

"Alright then, what is it?"

"I need to you tell me about Morbius." Merlin said. "What kind of wizard was he? Was he powerful?"

Gaius looked at Merlin strangely for a moment before deciding to answer his questions.

"Morbius was a fairly powerful wizard in his day," Gaius began. "Like you, he was born with an ability. His ability allowed him to manipulate plants of all kinds in special ways. He could make them grow faster, wither in an instant, even enhance their own natural properties."

"Enhance…How exactly?" Merlin asked. Gaius shrugged as he thought.

"Oh, well, for example the Huberous plant has a natural sleeping agent in it. On it's own, a dose of it's extract would make you just a bit sleepy at most. But if Morbius were to tamper with it, the extract could make you sleep for days on end."

Merlin nodded as he listened.

"At first, Morbius was a friend to the king and the people, as his abilities combined with his magical studies helped to make Camelot very prosperous for a long time."

Merlin saw the expression on Gaius's face darken and asked,

"Then what happened?" Gaius seemed distant for a moment before shrugging.

"What happens to many when they get a dose of true power, I suppose," Gaius replied. "He became obsessed with gaining more power and prominence for himself, and began using his magic and abilities to attain it. In fact, when King Uther refused to give him the position of second in command after he demanded it, Morbius tried to surround all of Camelot with gigantic vines that would trap Uther and everyone inside indefinately. His hope was that once people began to starve, Uther would abdicate his throne."

"What happened?" Merlin asked wide-eyed.

"Uther…" Gaius sighed deeply before continuing. "Uther took Morbius' daughter as a prisoner, and told Morbius that he would have her executed if he didn't lift the spell."

Merlin shook his head slowly.

"Don't tell me…"

"Uther didn't kill her," Gaius answered, and Merlin sighed in relief. "But she became gravely ill while she was imprisoned, and died shortly after Morbius surrendered."

"Oh, no." Merlin muttered.

"Indeed," Gaius agreed. "And I'm sure you can imagine who Morbius blames for his daughter's death. He disappeard shortly after her death, but not before vowing to get his revenge on Uther one day."

"Hmm," Merlin said as he leaned back.

Though the information Gaius told him was interesting, it didn't help him answer the questions he had about his friends. Morbius' quarrel was with Uther, not Gwen and Arthur. He then thought that perhaps Morbius wanted to get to Uther through Arthur, to take an eye for an eye. But neither Gwen nor Arthur or Morgana seemed to be getting ill.

"Still worrying about your friends?" Gaius asked intuitively. Merlin snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes," he replied. "I just have this feeling that the answer is right under my nose and I'm just not seeing it."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, lad." Gaius encouraged before picking up his book.

He was about to open it when a knock sounded at the door. Merlin stood up and headed towards the door, his mind still rummaging for answers. His thoughts stopped abruptly as the open door revealed Morgana, looking stunning in a blue dress that fit closely to her body. With her hair upswept and jewels decorating her ears and throat, she was so beautiful that Merlin almost didn't care that she was half-crazy.

"Morgana," Merlin managed to say. "Er – what are you doing here?"

Morgana's painted lips curved into a smile that both scared and intrigued Merlin. She stepped towards him and he stepped back, letting her into the room unwittingly.

"I've come to deliver some messages," Morgana said huskily. She took another step towards Merlin, and Merlin ended up with is back against a wooden beam.

"What sort of messages, my dear?" Gaius asked, trying his best not to laugh at Merlin.

"Uther would like to see you before the feast, Gaius," Morgana reported, though her eyes never left Merlin. "And he'd like you to bring the ointment for his shoulder."

"Of course," Gaius said, slowly rising from the table.

"Was…um…was that all?" Merlin asked, trying to impossibly push himself further into the beam. Morgana leaned in placed a hand on his chest.

"No," she replied breathily. "Arthur also wanted you to go to his chambers to help him dress."

The smile on Gaius' face started to fade as he observed Morgana. He realized now what Merlin was speaking of; even in her most brazen moments, Morgana was never this forward, especially with elders around.

"C-couldn't those messages have been delivered by Gwen?" Merlin sputtered as he tried to sidestep her. Morgana shook her head.

"And miss the opportunity to see you again?" she asked. She ran a hand through his hair and stepped even closer. "That would have been silly."

Merlin let out a laugh that sounded more like a high-pitched squeal. His cheeks and ears were on fire again and he felt the urge to run.

"Gaius?" Merlin begged, the panic clear in his voice.

"You know, you don't have to go to Arthur if you don't want to." Morgana continued. "We could stay here and –"

"You should run along now, Merlin, before Arthur gets cross," Gaius chimed in. Merlin looked over his shoulder at the man with an expression of sheer relief.

"Sorry, got to go," Merlin said a bit too cheerily. He wriggled himself from Morgana's grasp. "See you at the feast, then."

"Merlin," Morgana's voice was more of a snarl.

"Off you go, Merlin." Gaius encouraged, nodding eagerly at him. Merlin took the cue and mouthed 'thank you' to Gaius before heading towards the door.

"Merlin, don't you leave me again!" Morgana commanded, but Merlin was out the door in seconds. She clenched her hands into fists as she let out a gargled moan in the back of her throat. Gaius walked towards Morgana.

"Morgana, dear, are you sure that you're feeling quite…oh"

Gaius stopped midsentence when Morgana turned around. Her features were twisted into an angry glare that gave Gaius pause.

"How dare you!" Morgana growled as she stepped towards Gaius. "Do you know what I could have done to you for your interference?"

Gaius held up his hands as he took a step back.

"Morgana, I don't think you're thinking quite clearly at the moment-"

"You can't keep Merlin from me, do you understand?" She hissed. "If I find you meddling again, it will be the last mistake you ever make!"

Gaius gasped as he saw the bright green flash cross Morgana's eyes before she spun and stormed out the door. He brought a hand to his chest once her footsteps faded, before heading to Merlin's room to look at the book of magic.

~*~*~*

Morbius chanted the words under his breath as he stood in the dark of the corner. The section of the castle was always quite desolate, and he knew no one would find him here. More importantly, he knew that Merlin wouldn't sense his magic here. He stood in wing that housed Queen Igraine's chamber, which Uther had unwittingly turned into a shrine. Morbius used to pity the king for the sadness he felt over his deceased wife, but that quickly dissapated after he took the one thing that meant the most to him.

Olivia.

His precious, innocent Olivia. Morbius had seen no other that equalled her beauty or grace in his life. His wonderful daughter, his only child. And Uther took her from him. Morbius opened his eyes as his fists clenched. He would have his revenge.

It only took a moment before the spell began to work, and Morbius' hair changed from it's dark brown to light blond, and his features began to contort and change, until his face no longer looked like his own, but resembled the servant boy he'd killed shortly after stealing into the castle. Morbius walked over to a mirror on the wall to observe his work and smiled with unfamiliar teeth.

"Perfect," Morbius whispered. His face was completely disguised but for his eyes, that remained the dark ominous brown they'd become once he'd turned to dark magic. Satisfied that he wouldn't be recognized, Morbius quickly changed his clothes before hurrying out of the wing. He paid no mind to the grumbling boy he nearly knocked over on his path to the dining hall.

"Oy! Watch where you're going!" Dristan yelled after the blond boy who ran past him, knocking him off his feet.

This day was just getting worse and worse for Dristan; first messing up the spell with the flower, then having his true love fawn after Arthur, and now realizing that he couldn't live without her, but having no idea how to make her see that. He placed a hand on his throbbing backside before trying to get up. He stopped short when he saw a crushed flower on the floor where he'd collided with the boy.

He reached down and picked up the rumpled flower, recognizing the deep purple bloom immediately. Dristan scratched his head as he tried to recall if he'd taken the flower out of the ivy he'd weaved it in that morning.

"Are you alright?"

The voice drew Dristan out of his thoughts as he looked up to see Arthur's servant standing over him.

"He…he ran right into me," Dristan said distantly as he shook his head. Merlin extended his hand to him, and he took it as he stood up.

"Who?" Merlin asked, not exactly certain why he even cared.

Dristan looked to where the boy had ran, but instead of speaking, looked back at his hand that held the purple flower.

"What's that?" Merlin asked as he eyed the flower. He noticed that the bloom had a strange shimmer to it when it moved.

"Venustas flower," Dristan recanted. "I think he dropped it…or perhaps I did,"

Merlin eyed the young man suspiciously. His behaviour was odd, and for some reason he seemed familiar. Dristan's face suddenly settled into a scowl.

"Stupid flower doesn't work anyways," Dristan mumbled. "It's Arthur she wants, not me. Stupid Arthur. I won't let him have her…I won't allow it."

Dristan's fist closed over the flower as he spoke, and it was then that Merlin noticed the small puff of green mist push out from it. Dristan's eyes closed as he inhaled deeply.

"Smells so…sweet," Dristan mumbled, before opening his eyes. Merlin then saw the same green flash he'd seen in Arthur's eyes that morning. Merlin's eyes widened as he pointed to the bloom.

"Where did you get that?" Merlin asked. But Dristan continued to stare ahead as though he hadn't heard him. He was about to ask again when he heard a door slam at the other end of the hallway.

"Merlin!"

Merlin's eyes closed with exasperation as he turned to look at Arthur.

"Exactly how do you plan to help me dress from way down there?" Arthur asked with his hands on his hips. "Plan on using a little magic?" Merlin rolled his eyes at the irony.

"I'm coming, sire," Merlin answered flatly.

"NOW, Merlin!" Arthur yelled before heading back into his chamber.

Merlin sighed before turning back to Dristan, who was now looking to where Arthur had been with a look the Merlin could only describe as murderous.

"He'll not stand between me and Tara," Dristan growled. He started toward the chamber and Merlin grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" Merlin cried. "Listen to me, you're not thinking straight! That's Arthur – _Prince_ Arthur! He'll kill you-"

"Let me go!" Dristan yelled as he tried to pull out of Merlin's grasp. "I won't let him keep me from my love!"

Merlin continued to pull on him, until Dristan suddenly turned and hit Merlin hard across the face. Merlin stumbled back, slightly dazed from the blow. Once he got his bearings, he saw Dristan running determinedly towards Arthur's chamber and knew he had to do something quickly or he'd burst into the room. Merlin looked around quickly to ensure they were alone before looking back at Dristan. His eyes flashed brilliant gold for a moment and Dristan's body went sailing into the wall, before sliding limply to the ground. Merlin stood up quickly and jogged over to him. He saw the flower sitting limply in his hand and took it, shoving it into his pocket.

"MerLIN!!"

"I'm coming!" Merlin shouted back. He would have to get the flower to Gaius, but would deal with Arthur first.

~*~*~*

Gwen smoothed her hand over the red dress she wore as she admired her reflection. The dress was one of Morgana's old ones, and was a bit big, but it still looked lovelier than anything else she owned. She'd taken the time to sweep her hair up and use some of the perfume that Morgana had given her. She hoped that she looked as pretty as she felt. She really hoped that Arthur thought she looked pretty as well.

"Arthur," Gwen said on a sigh. How she loved him. Though she knew it was only a few hours since she'd seen him, it felt like an eternity. She wasn't sure that she would be able to go another night with his absence. She jumped when she heard the door the chamber slam, and turned to see Morgana storm into the room.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Gwen asked stepping closer to her.

"The nerve of that old miser!" Morgana ranted. "I was this close – this close to having Merlin, and he sent him away! I should have him jailed!"

"Who are you talking about?" Gwen asked in confusion.

"Gaius ofcourse!" Morgana answered as she paced to another side of the room. "Can't he see that Merlin and I were meant for one another? Why would he try to interfere?"

"Merlin?" Gwen said. "You mean...Arthur's servant Merlin?"

"How many Merlin's do you know?" Morgana snapped. Gwen winced.

"Sorry," she replied quietly. "I just…had no idea you felt – well, anything for Merlin."

Morgana stopped pacing and folded her arms.

"Oh, Gwen, I don't know how to describe it," Morgana began. "It's like, it suddenly all became so clear. I've had mixed feelings about him for ages, but I just ignored them. But this morning…something happened. I just…knew that Merlin was the man I loved. Do you understand what I mean?"

Gwen's face melted into a sappy grin.

"Yes," she purred. "I understand exactly! That is the way I feel about Arthur! And knowing he feels the same…"

Morgana reached out to take Gwen's hands.

"I'm so happy for you Gwen," Morgana said. She then frowned. "But I don't think that Merlin feels the same about me."

Gwen's face matched Morgana's.

"Nonsense! Who wouldn't be in love with you?" Gwen said soothingly. "Merlin's just shy, like me. You just have to be firm with him. He'll come 'round."

Morgana gave a half-smile at this.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely." Gwen guaranteed. "Now lets get you finished up for this feast. When Merlin sees you tonight, he won't be able to turn away, you'll see."

Morgana kissed Gwen on the cheek before taking a seat at her vanity. She fully intended on making Merlin notice her this evening, and nothing was going to stop her.

~*~*~*

Morbius waited patiently until the cook finally left the room. He then slipped quietly towards the table that held the food that would be served that night at the feast. After reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the small vial of Talimine extract he'd brought and held it tightly in his hands. He chanted the spell quickly which caused the extract to glow, before pouring the contents of it into the large cauldron of stew. That would take care of Camelot's precious Knights. He then stepped over to the counter that held a large bottle of wine; the one the only Uther drank from.

Morbius quickly contemplated using the Zephorus plant in his pouch to poison the wine, but that would be too quick, he decided. He wanted Uther to suffer as he had suffered. He had to be sure that Uther watched as his son was destroyed by a crazed woman claiming to be his lover – or better yet, to see his own son attempt to kill him over a servant girl. What sweet comeuppance it would be to have the Pendragons fight to the death and see Uther standing over his son's lifeless body!

Morbius had to smile at the idea of that, especially since it would be in front of an audience. And to see the high and mighty Uther's face when he realized that it was he, Morbius, that had orchestrated it all and was about to take his miserable life…

"What are you doing in here?"

Morbius started at the stern voice of the cook, but recovered quickly.

"I've got a message for the prince." Morbius said, disgusted with the boy's pubescent voice. The cook pointed to the door irritatedly.

"Then take it to him out there, and stay out of my kitchen!" the cook scolded.

Morbius bowed at the portly woman before heading out the kitchen with a triumphant smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I think this ointment gets more foul-smelling with each batch." Uther complained as he wrinkled his nose. Gaius let out a soft chuckle as he continued to spread the mixture on Uther's inflamed shoulder.

"I don't believe so, sire," Gaius replied. "I just think you forget how much you dislike it each time."

"That could be true," Uther mused. His gaze then went to table in front of him where his crown sat upon a pillow. "What do you think about creating an alliance with the Viroconians, Gaius?"

Gaius shrugged.

"If you feel that it's necessary than I'll support you in any way I can-"

"That's not what I asked you, old friend." Uther interrupted. He pulled back so that he could look at Gaius squarely. "I asked what you think about it. Do you think it to be a good idea?"

Gaius slowly replaced the cork in the bottle of ointment as he considered how to reply. In truth, Gaius thought it was all a mistake; the alliance, and furthermore, Uther's war against magic. But he knew that despite Uther's attempt at asking for guidance, he wouldn't want to hear these things.

"I think that there are definite benefits to having such a strong nation on our side." Gaius said carefully.

"But?" Uther asked intuitively. Gaius let out a deep sigh.

"But, they are known to be quite a brutal nation, who tend to act with little forethought. They have many enemies."

"Yes, but they are also feared and respected," Uther stated. "If word were to spread that such ones were allied with us, then others would fear and respect Camelot as well. We would not have to worry about reports that malicious rogue wizards were running about."

Gaius watched as Uther's face darkened with his words. Uther had never fully reconciled the fact that Morbius had gotten away and worse, had nearly bested Camelot first.

"There's still no word on Morbius then, I take it?" Gaius asked, and Uther grunted.

"We don't even know if the reports were accurate." Uther said tightly. "It was dark, it's quite possible that the witnesses were mistaken."

"Yes, it's possible." Gaius agreed. Uther looked up at him.

"But you don't think so, do you?" Uther asked. Gaius sighed.

"I can't imagine why Morbius would be so careless as to come back to Camelot, especially after all he lost here. Surely he would know that it would be suicide." Gaius said.

"You think men like Morbius to be sane? Sensible? He tried to overtake my kingdom – he wanted to starve us all to death! A mad man takes no care, Gaius!"

Uther stood up, pacing the room.

"He blames me for the death of his daughter, Gaius," Uther continued. "It wouldn't surprise me if he came back to Camelot to try and exact his revenge on me, or worse, Arthur."

"All the knights are on the watch for him, sire." Gaius soothed. "If he truly is here, I'm sure that they'll find him and deal with him before any harm comes to you or your son."

Uther looked back at Gaius then, his face a mixture of anger and uncertainty.

"I hope you're right, Gaius." Uther said finally. "For Camelot's sake."

~*~*~*~

It was more than he anticipated.

Morbius knew that he would feel something when he returned to the very court that he'd coveted for years, but he didn't expect it to be like this. The familiar walls and tapestries and faces that surrounded him tonight brought back a host of emotions, many of which he never thought he'd feel again.

Part of him was angry, another part comforted, and yet another part still excited. But the predominant emotion was grief. Sadness over his precious little girl, Olivia. How she used to love the music and dancing at these gatherings. She should be there now, he thought. Married to a nobleman and happy as she danced in the king's court. But that was not to be. Instead, she was ripped from this world, far too early and far too young.

By Uther Pendragon.

Arthur had not yet been born then, so perhaps Uther did not understand just how deep and soul-binding a bond could be between father and child; or how gut-wrenching the death of the child could be. But he would know soon. Right before Morbius destroyed him and took the throne that he long deserved.

"The Lady Morgana."

Morbius turned to the voice of the crier who announced the noble arrivals. He watched as the crowd parted, and soon saw a vision with long dark hair and eye so piercing that he could see them at his distance. The royal blue of her dress only served to magnify her beauty and the grace with which she walked hypnotized him. He vaguely remembered the daughter of Gorlois. He remembered hearing that Uther had taken her as his ward. She'd been no more than babe in arms when he'd been driven from Camelot. But seeing her now, it was as if time had stilled and he looked upon her mother's countenance. Morbius stroked his chin as he considered how she would look sitting at his side on the throne. Perhaps it wasn't too late for him to be a father again.

His eyes then went to the woman who walked behind Morgana. The way she hung her head and kept her eyes lowered told him that she was a servant, and yet, there was something…regal about her air. She was draped in a deep red dress that warmed her almond colored skin. Dark, playful curls dropped from her upswept hair, and her russet eyes shone against the candlelight. Indeed, the Lady's handmaiden was quite beautiful as well. Perhaps he would have to take two wives.

"Stop your gawking and get me my food, boy."

Morbius recoiled at the gravelly voice that filled his left ear. He turned to see one of the Knights, who stood a good foot taller than him and significantly wider standing beside him. The look on his face was demeaning and indignant; the face that most noblemen gave to servants. Morbius had almost forgotten the horrid blonde youth's body he was currently in. With great effort he held his tongue and nodded before heading towards the kitchen. It was past time for the knights to be dispatched of anyways. He flashed a hateful glance at Uther, who sat on his throne whilst talking to one of the Viroconian soldiers, before slipping away.

~*~*~*~

"Gaius!"

Merlin burst into the chamber, the door slamming behind him. Gaius started at the loud sound, nearly dropping the parchment he was reading.

"For the love of-" he began but Merlin dashed in front of him, thrusting his open hand before his face.

"I think I found it!" Merlin announced. "I think that this may be the root of what's happening with Arthur, Gwen and Morgana."

Gaius peered curiously at the crushed bloom in Merlin's palm.

"What is this?" he asked, leaning in. But Merlin snatched his hand back.

"Careful! I've seen a strange green mist come from it, and I think it might be magical." Merlin warned. "Have you ever seen it before?"

Gaius shook his head slowly.

"No, I don't think I have." He answered. "Where did you get it?"

"From this boy that I bumped into in the castle. He was holding it and then it let out that strange mist and then his eyes flashed green, just like Arthur's did. And then he tried to find Arthur to fight him."

"What?" Gaius asked, clearly confused. Merlin shrugged.

"I don't know the whole story, all I know is that he somehow thinks that Arthur's stopping him from being with someone named Tara, and I'm fairly certain he was about to challenge Arthur over it. I stopped him in time, but I grabbed this."

Gaius walked over to the long wooden table that currently held his books. He pulled out the book of magic that sat at the bottom of the pile, opening it to the section that contained plants.

"You wouldn't have happened to get the name of that plant from the boy, would you?" Gaius said feebly as he turned the pages. Merlin's forehead scrunched in concentration as he thought.

"Wait – the boy did say something about it. He called it a…a…Veri…no, a… Villa – a Vena-"

"Venustas?" Gaius volunteered as he turned the pages more forcefully. Merlin opened his eyes and snapped his fingers.

"Yes! A Venustas flower!" Merlin confirmed. "You've heard of it?"

Gaius finally landed on a page that had the intricate drawing of a bloom that looked identical to one in Merlin's hand.

"I've heard of it, but never seen one until now." Gaius said absently. "According to this, the flower is extremely rare; it only grows in two known places, both of which are quite a distance from here. It only blooms once every three years, and its essence has been known to free people of their inhibitions."

"So it can make people act in a way they normally wouldn't?" Merlin asked. Gaius nodded.

"Indeed. It would make one less shy about expressing their inner emotions, perhaps even act on them."

Merlin paced towards the window, his hand going to his jaw.

"But what I've seen with Arthur and Morgana seems far worse than that." Merlin muttered. "It's like…it's more like an obsession. All Arthur talks about is Gwen and Morgana is…well, determined."

"Wait," Gaius said, his eyes returning to the book. "It also mentions here that with the right incantation, the potency the essence can be intensified, thereby increasing the reaction to it. It can get to the point of causing unorthodox behavior and even…"

Merlin stopped pacing and faced his mentor.

"Even what?" he urged. Gaius looked up, his face grave.

"Murderous anger or jealousy." Gaius finished. "This isn't good, Merlin."

"Morbius." Merlin breathed. "This must be his doing. He's the only one who'd have the power to enchant the flower like that."

"Oh dear," Gaius said. He'd gone back to reading the book. Merlin frowned.

"Now what?"

"It continues on saying that the effects of the essence are so potent that it can be transferred via physical contact." Gaius read. "That means that-"

"The spell it casts can be put on someone else…simply by touching them." Merlin finished. "That explains why Morgana is acting this way. She was fine at breakfast this morning. She must have gotten it from Gwen." Merlin shook his head firmly. "How do we break the spell?"

Gaius' wizened finger traced along the page as he searched for the answer.

"Ah, it says that one can make an antidote from the stem of the very same flower that can reverse the effects," Gaius answered.

Merlin looked down at the bloom. It couldn't have had more than a small pinch worth of stem attached to it.

"I don't think we'll have enough stem here to make antidotes for Arthur, Gwen and Morgana." Merlin said.

"Other than that," Gaius continued. "It says that we can crush the petals of the flower, enchant the powder, and make sure that the affected people inhale it."

Merlin gaped at Gaius.

"Enchant the powder?" he repeated. "As in, perform magic, right in front of Arthur and Morgana and Gwen?"

Gaius looked up and shrugged.

"It seems that's our only alternative." He stated. "It would take several days ride to get the stems we'd need otherwise, and heaven knows what may transpire in that time."

Merlin let out a heavy sigh. He knew Gaius was right. The way that Arthur was behaving, Uther would surely have him and Gwen jailed soon. And if Morgana kept up her pursuits, Merlin would find himself in more forms of trouble than he cared to address.

"Morbius must have had a reason for planting this flower in Camelot," Gaius said after a moment. "I can't think that he won't act soon. We need to get this spell lifted before more people are afflicted."

Merlin nodded solemnly. Once again, he would just have to find a way to save Camelot without anyone finding out about it.

~*~*~*~*~

Arthur's heart caught in his throat. She was _so_ beautiful. How had he not noticed so much before? Everything about her, from the shy way she nodded at those that greeted her to the warm reddish glow that emanated from her bronze skin called out to him, making him love her even more.

He abruptly left the boring conversation he was having with his knights when he caught sight of her entering the hall. The royal red of Camelot draped over her gave her an air of majesty that he couldn't turn away from. When she looked up and caught his stare, she broke into a smile that he could only describe as a burst of sunlight. He ignored the comments and attempts of the courtiers to get his attention, closing in on his target. Within seconds, she was before him, and he quickly took her hand.

"I've missed you." He said sweetly when her eyes met his. She broke into a wider smile that caused him to smile too.

"And I you, sire." She replied. Arthur shook his head.

"No, you're to call me Arthur now. Just Arthur." Gwen giggled.

"Alright 'Just Arthur'." She said.

"Dance with me." He started to pull Gwen away, but she hesitated, her eyes floating over to Uther.

"Wait – what about your father?" she asked. Arthur shrugged.

"What about him?"

"Well what will he think? He'll surely be angry if he sees you dancing with a servant – especially in front of honored guests-"

"I don't care what he thinks." Arthur said firmly. "My father will have to get used to seeing us together. After all, he'll be seeing a lot more of it once we're married."

Gwen's eyes widened as her mouth fell open in surprise.

"You –" she stuttered. "You want to…marry me?" Arthur took her other hand into his and leaned in.

"Of course I do." He replied. "I love you, Guinevere. I won't be satisfied until I have you all to myself. I want us joined at first light."

Gwen's eyes began to shine with unshed tears. Her smile was blinding, but then started to fade when her eyes found Uther again.

"But your father," she began, but Arthur put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Don't worry about my father, Guinevere. I'll handle him." Arthur reassured. "Everything will be fine, my love. I won't let my father or anyone else stand between us, do you understand?"

Gwen's smile reappeared with renewed hope.

"Yes, Arthur. I will never doubt you again."

Arthur responded by placing a small kiss on her hand before leading her away. Neither heard the sound of shattering glass as Tara dropped the urn of wine in her hand.

"Marry her?" Tara growled through clenched teeth. She began to breath heavily as she thought of Gwen putting her hands all over her Arthur. The thought made her sick and angry all at once. Her first thought was to rush after them and push Gwen out of the nearest window. But then She then looked up and saw Uther, and her eyes narrowing dangerously with a new plan.

She turned and made determined steps towards her King, ignoring the sting of the broken glass slicing through her shoes.

~*~*~

"Not now." Arthur grumbled at the tap he felt on his shoulder. He had no desire to speak with any of the knights or courtiers; he only wanted to be with Gwen.

"Where's Merlin, Arthur?"

Arthur stopped begrudgingly at the voice. It was Morgana's, and judging by her tone, he knew that she wouldn't give him a moment's peace until he acknowledged her. He let out an impatient sigh as he turned to face her.

"I don't know, Morgana." He answered plainly. Morgana folded her arms.

"But he's your servant? Why wouldn't you know?" she countered.

"Because he's quite capable of wandering off on his own." Arthur snapped. "I'm his master, not his keeper. If you want to find him, go look for him yourself. Now if you don't mind-"

"Have you tried Gaius' chambers?" Gwen volunteered, looking concerned. Morgana shook her head.

"No, I don't want to risk running into the old codger again and having him interfere" Morgana replied, pouting.

"Don't fret, my lady." Gwen soothed. "Merlin loves his stomach too much to resist this feast. I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Have you tried asking one of the guards if they've seen him?"

Morgana shook her head.

"I hadn't thought of that." Morgana admitted. "But that's a good idea. Thanks, Gwen." Morgana reached out and squeezed Gwen's shoulder.

"Right, now that that's settled," Arthur said impatiently. "We'll be on our way, then."

Morgana looked between them as realization dawned on her. She gave Gwen a sweet smile and nodded at them.

"Of course. You two have fun." She said. Arthur barely nodded back before turning and pulling Gwen behind him. Gwen gave Morgana an excited 'thumbs up' before hurrying after Arthur. Morgana stared after them dreamily for a moment before her gaze settled on one of the knights standing near a table covered in food. She walked up to him, ignoring the greetings of courtiers as she passed them.

"You there," Morgana said as she approached him. The knight was deep in conversation with another knight, and paid her no mind. Morgana stepped up to him and grabbed his arm. "I'm talking to you!"

The knight staggered slightly, his eyes fluttering closed as he swayed on his feet. A moment later, he looked back to Morgana, his eyes fading from a bright green before he focused on her. His face then melted into a sappy grin.

"My lady." He purred, putting his hand over the one she had on his arm. Morgana glanced at it before looking into his eyes.

"Have you seen Arthur's servant, Merlin tonight?" she asked. The knight shook his head.

"How could I? When I only have eyes for you?" he replied, his voice distant. Morgana drew back.

"Excuse me?"

"How is it that you can be so very exquisite?" the knight continued. "With eyes like emeralds and the hair of a raven. I imagine this is what the angels must look like."

"Sir Gareth! Get a hold of yourself!" the knight that he'd been speaking with earlier stepped closer to them, his eyes wide with disbelief. "This is the king's ward!"

"And the commander of my heart." Sir Gareth added, lifting Morgana's hand to his lips. Morgana quickly drew her hand away.

"How dare you!" Morgana gasped. The other knight stepped in front of her, putting himself between she and Sir Gareth.

"I think you've had too much wine, Gareth." He stated. Sir Gareth's eyes darkened as he focused on his kinsmen.

"Are you trying to come between me and my love, Sir Alain?" Sir Gareth growled, his hand falling to the hilt of his sword. "That would be ill advised. Now move."

Sir Alain shook his head.

"You need to retire for the knight, Gareth, or I shall take this to the King."

"I said move!" Gareth took a step towards Morgana, but Alain took her wrist and moved her out of the way.

"Touch me and you will spend the rest of your days in the dungeon, Sir Gareth!" Morgana hissed when she righted herself. "Sir Alain, take this man into custody!"

Gareth drew back, his hand now firmly gripping his sword as he looked at Sir Alain. Alain looked unsteady on his feet, his eyes closed.

"Sir Alain?" Morgana asked when he remained still. Alain sighed deeply before opening his eyes, which flashed with green light as they settled on Morgana.

"Hmm?" Alain asked. Morgana frowned.

"I said to arrest Sir Gareth!" Morgana repeated. "Immediately!"

"You're so beautiful when you're upset, did you know that?" Alain replied, his face settling into a dreamy smile.

"What?" Morgana asked, disbelief clear on her face.

"How dare you speak to my woman this way!" Sir Gareth growled, stepping towards Alain. Alain tore his eyes from Morgana to glare at Gareth.

"Your woman? Ha! You must be joking. This fair maiden belongs to me! So unless you fancy being run through I suggest you leave." Alain threatened, grabbing Morgana's arm. Gareth watched the action through wide eyes before pulling his sword from its sheath.

"Unhand her or I will remove that hand permanently!" Gareth warned. Alain pulled Morgana behind him and drew his own sword, his eyes flashing with anger.

"You walk dangerous ground, Gareth! Knight or not, I will cut you down!"

"You'll not stand between us!"

"Stop this!" Morgana cried. "I belong to neither of you! My heart belongs to Merlin! Merlin, do you hear me!"

"She is mine!" Alain yelled before swinging his sword at Gareth's chest. Gareth stumbled back, barely missing the tip of the blade. His eyes narrowed before his arm wound back and swung a returning blow, which Alain caught with the base of his sword. The people around them began to draw back, muttering and gasping at the spectacle. Morgana rolled her eyes before walking towards another guard that was heading towards the fighting men.

"You there! Have you seen Merlin?" she asked, grabbing his arm as he tried to walk by. The guard's steps slowed before he finally stopped, teetering on his feet. By the time he turned to look at Morgana, she was ready to yell at him.

"Have you seen Merlin?" she repeated impatiently. He shook his head.

"No, I haven't." he replied. "But I have seen a true vision of beauty. My dear lady…my love…"

Morgana's eyes widened as she recognized the same sappy look in his eyes.

"Unbelievable!" she muttered as she spun on her heels and stormed towards Uther's throne.

~*~*~*

"Your majesty?"

Uther was still laughing at the joke one of his knights had just told him when he turned towards the mousy voice. He took in the plain looking servant girl who stood before his throne, her head bowed.

"What is it?" he asked flippantly.

"My apologies for the interruption, sire," Tara said. "But something has come to my attention that I believe to be too important to keep from you."

Uther's smile faded as he sat upright in his chair.

"Speak." He ordered.

"It's about your son, my lord. Prince Arthur." She began, her eyes slowly making their way to his. "I fear that he may have been…seduced."

"Seduced?" Uther repeated. "How do you mean?"

Tara took a tentative step forward.

"I just overheard him speaking with Morgana's maid, Gwen." Tara continued. "My lord…I heard your son speak of…marrying her."

Uther stared at the young woman intensely for a moment, before bursting into a hearty laugh.

"Oh for heaven's sake." Uther said when he composed himself. "You had me genuinely worried for a moment."

"But my lord-"

"You obviously misheard." Uther said, all humor gone from his voice. "My son would never say such a thing."

"I assure you my lord that what I say is true." Tara defended, her face indignant.

"You are treading on very dangerous ground, servant." Uther warned. "Lying about the crown prince is considered to be treason. And I'm sure you know the penalty for that."

"I swear to you, King Uther, I know what I heard!" Tara said, bowing her head again. An idea then occurred to her and she looked back up at him, doing her best to look terrified. "I…I fear that the prince may be…bewitched."

Uther inhaled sharply and Tara could tell that hit her mark.

"That's a very serious accusation." Uther said stiffly.

"Yes, sire, but it's the only explanation." Tara cried. "Why else would your some claim to be in love with someone like Gwen?"

Uther shifted uncomfortably, obviously considering Tara's words.

"Do you…have proof of your claim?" Uther asked carefully, gripping the ends of his throne. Tara turned and glanced into the crowd, until she finally saw Arthur and Gwen walking towards an exit.

"See for yourself, your highness." Tara said, turning back to Uther. "Your son takes her away even now, likely to be wed in the cover of darkness."

Uther's eyes went to where Tara had been staring. His jaw tightened. As he watched his son weaving his way through the people – with his arm around Gwen and hers around him. Everyone was watching! Uther stood, his anger bubbling up into his veins.

"Don't let Arthur leave!" Uther growled to the knights on either side of him. "Take Morgana's maid into custody and my son to his chambers until I can deal with him."

The knights bowed to Uther before hurrying down the steps to follow his orders. Uther glared angrily for a moment more before looking back to Tara. She kept her head bowed, biting on her lower lip to keep from smiling. Her plan had worked. Uther would surely have Gwen executed for witchcraft, leaving Arthur free. Soon, Tara thought, soon Arthur would be hers.

"Thank you for bringing this travesty to my attention." Uther said as he approached Tara. "Your loyalty will not go unrewarded."

Tara raised her head when she felt Uther's presence in front of her.

"I was only doing my duty, sire." She replied. "But if you feel you must reward me, then I wouldn't mind–"

"What in the world…?" Uther's attentions were drawn to the loud crash of a wooden table hitting the floor.

There were screams from several of the guests, and the shrill clash of metal against metal. He could only catch glimpses of his men and various Viroconian men swinging their steel or being thrown about.

"Is this the way you treat your honoured guests, Uther Pendragon?"

The voice came from a large, broad dark haired man with long, stringy hair that fall beyond his shoulders. His jaw was covered in an unkempt beard and his brown eyes blazed in anger down at Uther.

"Tabor," Uther said, tearing his eyes from the scene to look at the burly mass that was the captain of the Viroconian army. "Why is everyone fighting? What's happened?"

"Your men are attacking mine, that's what's happened!" Tabor rumbled. "You invite us to a feast and then ambush us like cowards! Is this some sort of deception used to weaken us?"

"No!" Uther cried. "I assure that there was no plot against you."

"My lord! The prince is being attacked!" One of the knights came rushing to the king, his eyes wide with worry. "Everyone seems to have gone mad! They're all fighting – it's madness!"

Uther looked back at his dining hall, shaking his head at the confusion. People were running around, screaming and ducking while others were at each others' throats. Several of his knights were fighting each other, Viroconian soldiers and at least two were attacking Arthur, who had Gwen tucked behind his back.

"Arthur! No! I won't let them hurt you!" Tara screamed before running into the fray.

"Get down there and defend my son at all costs, do you hear me?" Uther ordered the frantic guard. "Slay anyone who tries to hurt him – knight or not."

"Yes my lord." The knight bowed before turning to head back to into the folly.

"What sort of trickery is this?" Uther muttered to himself as he drew his sword.

"The kind that reeks of revenge."

Uther turned quickly to the adolescent voice that spoke behind him, startling him. A young, blonde haired boy standing behind his throne with an unsettling, twisted smile on his face. He wore a black robe and cape that Uther somehow found familiar.

"What are you talking about?" Uther demanded, turning his sword towards the boy. "What are you doing back there?"

"Simply observing my handiwork." The boy said, stepping closer to Uther. Uther stepped back instinctively. "I have to say, this turned out to be far better than I planned. Who would have thought that one little flower could cause so much trouble."

"Flower?" Uther asked. But then he firmed his grip on his sword and narrowed his eyes. "This is all your doing? You – you're a sorcerer! Identify yourself!"

"What? You don't recognize me?" the boy asked, his face set into a frown. "You hurt me, Uther. After our long history together…I feel so, unappreciated." The boy theatrically threw an arm across his forehead. Uther let out a guttural growl.

"Guards! Seize the boy! He's an enchanter!" Uther ordered. One of the guards closest to Uther turned and headed towards the boy but the boy raised his hand in the air.

"_Nean Gefaran_!" The words hissed out of the boy's mouth and his nearly black eyes flashed gold. Uther then turned as he heard the sound of several heavy thuds behind him. His eyes widened in dismay as he saw that all of his knights, Tabor and many of the other guests had fallen to the ground and now lay completely still. The remaining guests howled in terror before scurrying desperately for the exits. Uther turned back to the boy, swallowing against the fear that rose in his throat.

"You – you killed them? All these people?" Uther stammered in horror. But the boy laughed.

"Oh, no. Nothing quite that drastic." He said, again stepping closer to Uther. "They have all ingested an extract I added to the food earlier. My little spell simply activated it one of the side effects. Don't worry, they're just in a very deep slumber. Unless you'd like me to kill them-"

"Enough!" Uther said, doing his best to hide the tremor in his voice. "Release these people and leave my kingdom at once!" The boy clucked his tongue and shook his head.

"You're really in no position to be ordering people about, Uther." The boy said petulantly. "You forget that your most precious possession is still here, under my spell and completely vulnerable."

Uther followed the boy's gaze to see him staring at Arthur, who lay on the ground unconscious beside Gwen. Uther felt his fear turn into a knot deep in his stomach.

"Why do you do this?" Uther demanded.

"Because it is deserved." The boy answered, his voice shrill with anger. "You must pay for what you've done, Uther. You must know the pain of losing a child…just…just as I have. I will take from you what you have taken from me."

Uther peered curiously at the boy. He knew from the looks of him that he seemed too young to have fathered a child, let alone one old enough for Uther to have ordered to death. Yet there was something about him that struck Uther as familiar; something about his words that struck a chord deep inside of him. But Uther did not know why he felt this way, and he was quickly losing patience.

"For the last time, identify yourself sorcerer!" Uther screamed, raising his sword.

"Gladly." The boy replied. "_Feorgbold Gecynde!"_

The boy's voice seemed mangled with the words, as though it were mixed with someone else's. Uther then gaped in horror as he watched the boy's body twist and contort as his facial and body features changed. His blond hair streaked into dark brown, his arms and legs lengthened, his skin paled and spotted. The face that was once round with youth narrowed into one thin and angular, with a nose that resembled a hook and thin lips devoid of color. The only thing that remained the same were the coal-like eyes. Soon, the tremors stopped, and the newly realized man stretched in his true body.

"Morbius." Uther breathed, shaking his head in disbelief. Morbius set his cold eyes on Uther.

"I guess your memory has returned." He mocked. "For what little good it will do you now. We've come to the end of this part of my journey."

Uther continued to shake his head as he stumbled back. He had no one – no guards or even Arthur to assist him in defeating this warlock. He knew well how powerful Morbius was all those years ago. Uther could only imagine how much more powerful he was now.

"So that's it?" Uther asked, still backing away. "You're just going to kill me and my subjects as an act of revenge for my refusing to give you a place at my right hand decades ago?"

Morbius threw back his head and laughed, the action causing his dishevelled hair to float wildly.

"You actually think that this is all about a pathetic seat on your council? By God, the years haven't changed your incredible arrogance, have they Pendragon?" Morbius spat. "Being part of your wretched rulership is of no interest to me, nor what I came for."

"Then what did you come for, Morbius?" Uther asked.

"For what's rightfully mine. This kingdom should have been mine, and after your death, I shall have it." Morbius promised. Uther looked quickly around the room.

"These are my people, Morbius," he said, centering his sword. "They are loyal to me. Will you kill them all for my throne?"

"Your people are fearful of you, Uther." Morbius argued. "They serve you because they have nowhere else to go. Your mad campaign against magic has granted you more enemies than allies. Besides, any who decide to die with you are more than welcome to it."

Morbius' eyes then went to Arthur's motionless body.

"But first, I must exact the vengeance due for the innocent life you took." He continued, his pale hands balling into fists. "You will watch your only son die before I rid the world of you forever."

Uther's fear was quickly replaced by anger. He would not lose his son to this treacherous sorcerer. He would die first. He lifted up his sword and lunged at Morbius, but Morbius was ready for him. Without moving his eyes from Arthur, Morbius raised his hand and Uther stopped immediately, frozen to the spot.

"That was unwise, Uther." Morbius stated, slowly turning to him. "I was going to make the boy's death painless. But now…now you'll have to watch him suffer first."

"No!" Uther grunted, fighting with all his might against the invisible holds that restrained his body.

"Oh yes," Morbius said. "And make no mistake; I will be sure to tell Arthur exactly why he has to suffer and die. He'll know who is completely responsible for all the pain he will experience. I may even tell him the truth about his birth, just for fun." Uther grunted again as he vainly tried to charge Morbius again. "Indeed, Uther, the last memory you that you shall have will be of your son's dying screams."

"Let him go, Morbius!"

Morbius started at the voice the boomed through the hall. He turned to look and caught sight of the tall, thin figure of its owner. It was _him_. The little warlock that caused so much trouble.

"Well, well well. If it isn't Arthur's pet." Morbius said with a sinister grin.

"Release the king, Morbius!" Merlin yelled as he stepped further into the hall. His eyes swept the room, seeing the dozens of people lying across it. His heart fell into his stomach as panic set in. Was he too late? Had Morbius already killed all of these people? His eyes then settled onto a familiar blonde haired body and his breath caught in his throat.

"Arthur!" he choked as he stepped towards him. He stopped abruptly when he heard Uther scream. He looked up just in time to see Uther's body fly across the room, slamming into an opposing wall. Uther slid to the ground and slumped over, unconscious.

"Don't touch him!" Morbius ordered, pointing to Arthur as he stepped down from the throne landing. "Arthur is mine."

Merlin looked back to Arthur. He saw then that the prince's chest was rising and falling slowly, and he let out a breath of relief. Arthur was still alive.

"You care for the Pendragon boy, don't you Merlin?" Morbius asked as he approached. "How very sad for you."

Merlin turned back to Morbius, his eyes hardened with renewed determination.

"He's done nothing to you." Merlin said. "And neither has Uther. What happened to Olivia was an accid-"

"Don't you DARE speak her name!" Morbius roared, causing Merlin to flinch. "You were not even born when these things occurred! You know not of what you speak!"

Merlin raised his hands in surrender backing away.

"You don't need to do this," Merlin said cautiously, changing tracks. "You can leave Camelot now and never return. Uther will never find you. No one else has to die."

Morbius chuckled bitterly as his eyes narrowed.

"You truly are naïve, young warlock." Morbius spat. "It's still a wonder to me that someone so oblivious was able to defeat the great Nimueh."

Merlin froze at hearing the witch's name. He had believed that only he and Gaius knew that he'd been the one to destroy her…or that she was actually dead.

"How…how did you know-"

"She made the mistake of underestimating you, but I will not." Morbius interrupted, ignoring Merlin's question. "All you need to know is that since it was your magic that took Nimueh from this plane, it will be your magic that will bring her back."

Merlin shook his head, frightened by the possibilities of Morbius' words.

"You can't bring Nimueh back. She's dead." Merlin said, his voice sounding weak even to him. Morbius' lips quirked up in a smirk.

"You're quite wrong about that, Merlin." Morbius sneered. "If you don't believe me, ask your friend; that miserable old dragon."

Merlin faltered. Morbius knew about the dragon? Would the dragon confirm what he'd just said? Merlin's head began to spin as fear formed in his heart.

"I don't believe you." Merlin whispered. Morbius smirked again.

"Yes you do."

"It's not possible…You can't…I - I won't help you. I won't help you bring Nimueh back." Merlin stuttered. "I won't."

"You have no choice, Merlin."

"I'll die first."

The smirk on Morbius' face faded then, and was replaced by an angry mask that shook Merlin to his core.

"As you wish."

Those were the last words Merlin heard before he was surrounded by a bright yellow flash of light.


End file.
